Mission in Makô reactor
by major-oniakai
Summary: Un Turk dans un réacteur Mako. Une mission sanglante, à la recherche de rats dans une atmosphère oppressante. Tout appartient à Square. Bonne lecture


L'atmosphère est oppressante, le vert Makô se reflète sur le métal et le béton

L'atmosphère est oppressante, le vert Makô se reflète sur le métal et le béton. C'est malsain, je sens ça sur ma peau, ça me donne des frissons. Pourtant ce ne sont que les âmes des défunts transformés en énergie que l'on condense encore et encore pour pouvoir l'utiliser…

Je n'aime pas aller dans les réacteurs. J'étouffe. Je suis même obligé de desserrer ma cravate. Comment les Soldiers peuvent-ils supporter ça dans leurs veines ?

J'ai un haut-le-cœur. Pour nous, les simples humains, c'est atroce la Makô. Toute cette énergie spirituelle transformée en combustible, c'est tellement malsain, ça vous pourrit le monde. Mais ma mission n'est pas de philosopher sur l'éthique de ces pratiques. Je dois débusquer des rats. Des rats, des humains qui veulent détourner la Makô de la Shinra Inc. à leur propre profit. En tant que Turk, je ne dois pas laisser passer cela. Même si je n'ai rien contre ses rats-là. Mais bon, entre mourir d'une balle dans le crâne ou d'une longue intoxication à la Makô, je choisirais personnellement la balle. Ca fait mal moins longtemps. Et c'est plus digne que d'agoniser des mois entiers, de crever sur un bas-côté comme une bête en vomissant ses tripes et en gangrenant de la peau… Je serre mon 9mm fortement. Mes pas résonnent sur les passerelles de métal. Il fait chaud et moite. L'air saturé de Makô est vraiment oppressant. Je vois des ombres bouger dans la lueur verte des cuves. Des ombres de rats, de mes rats. Je m'approche calmement. Je sais qu'ils m'entendent. Mes pas lents résonnent. Je serre ma crosse, charge lentement le barillet. Mon cœur bat comme au ralenti. Je ne dois pas me louper. Je tends le bras, je tire. Un rat tombe. Le bruit de la détonation à l'intérieur est assourdissant. Je ne peux réprimer un tremblement général de mon corps et un bourdonnement important dans ma tête. Je réarme. Je marche toujours à pas lents, traquant ma cible qui a détalé comme le rat qu'elle est. Ma première victime est à mes pieds. Un gamin de 15-16 ans. Il aura rejoint la Makô qu'il affectionnait tant. Je le retourne d'un coup de pied et je récupère tout ce qui pourrait être intéressant. De toute façon, ça ne lui servira plus. Ensuite, je balance son corps dans une cuve. Il sera vite dissout. Et je reprends ma marche lente sur les passerelles de métal. Ils ne peuvent pas m'échapper, j'ai moi-même condamné chaque issue, chaque canalisation. C'est pour ça que cet air vicié non renouvelé est si oppressant. Mon regard de prédateur perçoit un mouvement sur un câble. Je tire. Un corps tombe. Je retire. Il ne bouge plus. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Tant pis. Pour elle. Je la fouille et je jette son corps dans une cuve. Pas de pitié, je suis un Turk. Il ne me reste plus qu'un rat à débusquer. Je flaire l'odeur de la peur. Elle me guide, la Mort est mon alliée, je bosse pour elle. Je poursuis mon périple sur les passerelles de métal. J'entends des sanglots. Mon petit rat… Il est là, derrière un caisson. Il est là, tout petit, tout chétif, un bambin de 8 ans. Mais c'est un rat, je suis le raticide. Il pelure, il me supplie de le laisser en vie. C'est un faible.

« Regarde la mort en face… »

Je lui ai posé le canon entre ses deux yeux et j'ai tiré. Il n'est plus. Il n'est plus qu'une bouillie rougeâtre. Je n'aime pas tuer des gosses. Mais c'est mon boulot. Je n'y peux rien.

Je sors un chiffon de ma poche, nettoie mon 9mm. J'aime vraiment pas tuer les gosses. Au moins, il n'aura pas souffert, c'est tout ce que je peux me dire. La Makô m'oppresse toujours autant. Encore ces hauts–le-cœur. Je vomis par-dessus une rambarde. Je hais le mélange du sang d'innocents et de Makô. Je redescends lentement les escaliers de ferraille, pas à pas, d'un pas hésitant.

Mais c'est mon boulot. Je n'y peux rien. Je sors, aspire une bouffée d'air pollué de Midgar. Cet air me semble d'une pureté absolu comparé à celui du réacteur. Mon PHS vibre, je décroche. On me demande des nouvelles de ma chasse aux rats.

« Mission accomplie, Monsieur. »

Ma journée est finie, le soleil décline mais on ne le voit pas de dessous la plaque. Il faut que je me lave, que je nettoie mon corps de la souillure du sang et de la Makô. Et ensuite, je boirai pour oublier, pour noyer mon dégoût dans le saké.


End file.
